bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cora
Cora (also known as Cousin Cora) is the main antagonist of the Arthur book "D.W. Thinks Big" and it's TV adaptation. She is Arthur, D.W., and Kate's spoiled brat of a cousin who treats D.W. cruelly and frames her for breaking a locket given to her by her aunt Lucy. Role In "D.W. Thinks Big", Cora arrives for a sleepover at the Read household to prepare for the wedding of her aunt Lucy the next day. In D.W.'s room, D.W. asks Cora if she wants to play with her doll, Madame Curie, but Cora is unimpressed by it, calling it "baby stuff" and says she doesn't have time to play anyway as she has to prepare for the wedding since she is the flower girl. While checking her supplies, Cora shows D.W. a golden, heart-shaped locket that Lucy gave her as a reward for being the flower girl. D.W. tries to touch it, but Cora tells her she can't because it is made out of real gold, and then intentionally breaks the locket by pulling on it and acts like it was D.W.'s fault for making her do it. She then goes to tell her mother Jessica that D.W. was the one who broke it, and Jessica scolds D.W. for it. She tries to claim she didn't do it, but Cora argues back saying that she did and ruined it. Cora and D.W. are then sent to bed by Jane, and Cora asks Jessica if she could sleep with her because she thinks the colors in D.W.'s room are awful, but her mom tells her she is just tired. The next day, Cora is given her flower crown for the wedding and her father Richard takes a picture taken of her in her wedding outfit. At the wedding, she bossily reminds Arthur that if he makes a mistake, he'll ruin the wedding. While Arthur and Cora are walking down the aisle (Arthur is the ring bearer), Cora yells at him to smile, which startles him and causes him to lose his balance, and as a result, the ring flies into the air and lands inside one of the organ pipes. Grandpa Dave tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. The organ player, an elderly female rabbit, then points out that if someone could fit into the small hatch on the side of the organ, they could go and retrieve the ring. Arthur tries it out but it turns out he is too big to fit. Dave then asks Cora to give it a shot, which she is about to do, but then backs down when she sees that the inside of the organ is dirty, and asks if they can just get another ring instead, to which Jessica answers affirmatively and tells her that she doesn't have to go into the organ. The wedding attendees then go into a panic, until D.W. volunteers to go retrieve the ring. While D.W. is inside the organ, Cora is seen watching in astonishment along with David, Jane, Arthur, Dave, and the organ player. After D.W. gets the ring back, Cora is stripped of her flower girl position by Lucy and it is given to D.W. instead, which Cora isn't happy about, but Lucy scolds her for opposing it, and she begrudgingly says it's alright. Cora is last seen near the end of the episode among the crowd waving outside Lucy and her husband's wedding car. Cora has made no major appearances in the series afterwards, but she has made a few minor ones. She appeared in D.W.'s fantasy in "I'd Rather Read It Myself", made a cameo appearance in "Bugged" in the Lakewood Elementary Cafeteria line, and was mentioned by Grandma Thora in "Arthur's Toy Trouble" when she was shopping for a birthday gift for her. Physical appearance Cora is an anthropomorphic aardvark with a light-brown skin tone and short, brown curly hair. Her casual outfit is a blue short-sleeved dress with green stripes around the neck, waist and ends of the sleeves, long white socks, and red-and-white sneakers. At her aunt Lucy's wedding, she wore a dandelion flower crown, a puffy-sleeved lavender dress with a white collar and buttons that had white stripes at the ends of the sleeves, and beige pantyhose and white shoes with red laces. Personality In her one major role in "D.W. Thinks Big", Cora was shown to be a spoiled, rude and selfish brat who broke her own locket and blamed it on D.W. for no reason at all, and forced her to sleep on the floor while she slept in her bed, seems to think of herself as more important than everyone else because of her position as a flower girl, and refused to retrieve her aunt's wedding ring all because she would get her dress dirty doing so. However, she was manipulative enough to make the adults, including her mother, think she was a sweet and nice girl, until her true colors were exposed at her aunt's wedding. However, she does show some signs of genuine decency at the episode's end, when she admits, albeit begrudgingly, that D.W. deserves the position of flower girl more than her, and when she is shown waving to her aunt and her husband as they take off in their wedding car. Gallery Cora_flower_girl.png|Cora as the flower girl Cora's Defeat.png|Cora being stripped of her flower girl position by her aunt Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Bullies Category:Child Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:One-Shot Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Charismatic Category:Egotists Category:Liars Category:Book Bullies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdinis Category:Related to Hero